Never forgotton
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: Used to be a series of song fics for just Prowl and Sawyer. Now song fics for other chracters too. K to M. From alley of Darkness and other new stories.
1. Never be replaced

**OK, I know I did one for Riella and now I want to do one for Sawyer and Prowl. (Now Sawyer is different. No tail, gold circle around white in optics, yellow face, Aqua and black shoulder amour, Yellow v neck thing and then blue, still has yellow and blue arm things, has wheels now, hip guards things*Yellow black and aqua* Triangular yellow dark blue and aqua port. Aqua thighs and feet. I'll leave a pic on deviant art for you) A little song fic for the couple!**

"Sawyer...Sawyer...Hello? Are you online?" Prowl's voice drove Sawyer out of her little daydream. "Huh? Oh, sorry Prowler. This song is pretty cute and I.. um.." "Let me guess, got lost in a daydream." Prowl answered, sitting beside Sawyer, who was lying on her back, hands swatting at Prowl's helm. "Meow! I'm a kitty-cat!" Sawyer said. Prowl started to tickle her sides and said, "Oh you are aren't you?" "Prowl...stop! That..tickles!" Sawyer laughed. Prowl didn't stop and kept on laughing as Sawyer kicked and laughed. Her elbow aciddently unplugged her headphones from the CD player and a song came on. It was a sweet little song, very cute.

Prowl stopped tickling Sawyer and asked, "Is that what you were listening to?" Sawyer nodded and sat up. She replayed the song and said, "Listen to it." Prowl nodded as the song started.

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced._

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced._

It was a cute song. Describe them very well. Prowl started to nod his head to the beat as Sawyer hummed to it.

_I love you, yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until (until) the end (the end) of time  
_

_From the day I met you I knew we'd be together  
And now I know I wanna be with you forever  
I wanna marry you and I wanna have your kids  
Thinking never compared to be without Your kisses _

Humans can make cute songs that express love. They don't fight all the time. They have time to love each other too!

_I can say I'm truly happy to this day  
You made me thank god that I live my life everyday  
There's never been a doubt(been a doubt) in my mind (in my mind)  
That I regret ever having you by my side  
_

Prowl pulled Sawyer onto his lap and kissed her. Sawyer snuggled her head into his chest and he sighed contently. She looked up to him and smiled.

_But if the day comes that I have to let you go  
I think there's something' I should probably let you know  
Enjoyed everyday that I spent with you  
And I will miss you but I'm happy that I had you at all _

The thought of him leaving and dying without Sawyer knowing made Prowl frown. He should have said goodbye to her or something. Sawyer saw his express and kissed him. "It's OK." She whispered. Prowl nuzzled into her neck and held her closer.

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced _

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced _

The song started to end as Prowl kissed Sawyer again, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Sawyer's spark fluttered and pound in her spark chamber.

_I love you ohh yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until (until) the end (the end) of time _

The song ended and Prowl released Sawyer. Sawyer panted and hugged Prowl tighter.

**So? Cute, huh? I love the song. It's adorable! So any suggestions?**


	2. Beautiful

**So new chapter for Sawy and Prowler! I LOVE YOU ONE DIRECTION! Ahem, on with the story. ^-^**

"Femmes. Femmes are stupid. Dumb! Bratty! Why am I even here? Oh, because Yoketron said I'll meet the femme who's a cyber ninja in training her! Yeah right!" A younger Prowl grumbled, leaning against the wall of a dance club. The party was in full swing. High grade energon filled the air. Loud music blasted through out the club. Everybot was dancing except Prowl.

"I'm leaving she's not here!" Prowl yelled, right before some femme walked through the door as the song ended. Prowl's jaw dropped open at the pretty young femme.

She had a yellow face, red bangs cover one of her optics, and red wired hair dropped to her back. She had a blue and black body and a attachable gold skirt. Aqua and yellow feet and black and yellow, small hands. But her eyes were amazing. Blue optics with a gold circle around the white in her eyes. She wore a small smile and looke dat Prowl.

_That cannot be her! She's too pretty!_

The femme moved towards Prowl and asked, "Are you Yoketron's student, Prowl?" She asked. Her voice strong but kind. "Um, yes. You must be Sawyer." "I am." She said.

"Yo! Prowl! Why are you hanging with that freak? Look at her!" A mech with a black body and silver streaks yelled. Sawyer looked away and walked away. "Hitter, leave her around. She's prettier than you!" Hitter's group of friends laughed as Prowl ran ove rto a microphone and yelled into it, "Wait! Sawyer!" Sawyer turned her head and Prowl began to sing.

_What the pit?_

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough._

Prowl snapped to the song and transferred the microphone to his commlink. He jumpe dof the stage and grabbed Sawyer's hand.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you.  
_

"Now dance. Don't be afraid." Prowl said, letting go of her hand, gold optics shining. He jumped onto one hand and jumped again landing onto his feet. He stood on his head and started spinning. He jumped up and yelled, "Dance!"

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful _

Sawyer laughed and flipped her bangs. She shook her her hips, flipping her head and snapping her fingers.

_So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes._

Prowl laughed as Sawyer danced. She grabbe dhis hands and started to dance with him. Spinning around as he countined the song.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na 

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na._

"Let's do it!" Sawyer yelled. Prowl laughed at her antics and finished his song.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful ([Zayn:] Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] Desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh, __That's what makes you beautiful._

Sawye rplante da kiss on Prowl's cheek and ran off.

**Well? You like?**


	3. Safe and Sound

**OK. This one you might..just read the story! Please!**

Prowl walked over to Sawyer's room. That's where the sounds of crying came from. It was in the middle of the night and after a long day. Decepitcons had attacked the base and Sawyer's past caught up with her.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go" _

She had gotten injured, but was feeling better. He opened her door and found her leaning against her berth, crying into her servos. She looked up at him and covered her face. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Prowl closed her door and sat next to her.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

"I said, leave me alone!" Sawyer yelled, trying to hit Prowl, only for him to grab her wrists and asked, "Sawyer, what's wrong? You never act like this!" Sawyer flung her arms around Prowl's neck, warms tears streaming down his neck.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"That.. Decepitcon that...injured me..was..my father.." Sawyer bawled, pulling Prowl closer. "What do you mean?" Prowl asked. "My mom went with an ex con and he turned back when me and my sis was older. He would abuse us. That's why you saw this bruise." Sawyer pulled her hair back, revealing on her neck was a large bluish mark on it. "What makes matters worse is that if people make me angry I turn into Silver, a Decepitcon form of me. WHAT THE PIT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Sawyer wailed, her body shook with sobs. Her fingers dug into Prowl's back. But, he didn't care.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now _

Prowl leaned out of the hug and whispered, "I don't care if your dad if a con. You're not. You're better than him. That's why, everyday I see you, I see goodness in you. I..love...you.." Sawyer looked at Prowl. Prowl braced himself to be slapped, but instead Sawyer kissed him and held onto him.

_Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound._

Sawyer broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you, too." Prowl smiled and kissed her again. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Deepening the kiss, glossa stroking her lips. Sawyer moaned and responded the same way. Running his fingers through her wired hair as she rubbed the back of his head.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire _

Their lips parted and Sawyer gasped, "That was amazing." Prowl laughed and nuzzled her neck, causing her to let out another moan. "I had learn this trick from some bot for..couples. Do you mind?" She asked. Prowl nodded and opened his spark chamber. A blue light emitted from his spark.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone _

Sawyer touched it and traced patterns all over the chamber, blue patterns gleaming in the dark. Prowl let out a small moan and traced patterns on her knees.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down _

Prowl kissed Sawyer and made her lost her balance. She fell on her back with Prowl on top of her. She could care less, she continued as Prowl rubbed her body, making her arch and moan in pleasure. "Prowl! Nyah! Don't stop!" Sawyer screamed. Prowl moaned as her fingers ran over his chassis.

_You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now _

Sawyer retracted her interface plating and pulled Prowl closer. Prowl looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you want this?" Sawyer nodded and locked his lips with hers.

_You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound _

Prowl retracted his and rammed his spike into her valve. Sawyer let a muffled scream. Prowl rubbed her back and countined to take his spike out and rammed it back in.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La) _

Sawyer let out a louder scream as she overloaded. Prowl did the same and fell beside her.

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright _

"I love you so much." Prowl whispered as Sawyer snuggled up to him and fell into recharge. Prowl soon followed her into a blissful sleep.

_Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound... _

**Well? You like?**


	4. Missing

**OK, listen. Prowl does love Sawyer, but this is how she feels after Prowl left her. (Spoiler!) OK? OK. On with the story!**

Tears poured down Sawyer's face plates as the knife cut into the delicate metal in her arm. She sat on her berth, the room as dark as night. The only light that was in there was the light through a small window. _Why would he leave me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again. _

She had already left a note for her sister and her mother, to tell them what she was doing and where to find her. Sawyer grunted and cried every time the knife entered her body, creating scars in her body. Blood and energon leaked from the wounds, droplets falling to the ground. Maybe one day, if Prowl was still alive, he would wonder what happened to her. The one he loved.

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
_

_What did I ever did to you? _Sawyer bawled and screamed through another pang of pain. _I'm sick of this!_ Sawyer cut herself across her chest, screaming as she did. She fell to the ground and gasped.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago. _

_If you ever knew what happened, Prowl. Remember it's your fault._ Sawyer coughed, spewing energon from her mouth. She took the knife and kept on cutting her arms, chest, face, and neck. Trying to make herself feel pain and suffering.

_Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? _

Wires hung loose from her torn body, blood and energon mixed together fell from her body. She cried until the pain dulled, then she would do it again.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now. _

_You tried for me all this time. But when Yoketron dies and you leave, you decide, that you don't love me anymore? Why? What did I ever do to you?_ Sawyer screamed and dug the knife deeper into her arm, causing energon to spurt out of it.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone. _

_No one will miss me. I was always a pest anyway._ Sawyer pulled out the knife crying out in agony. _Primus, why do you insist on hurting me? Making me miserable? Bringing my hopes up and tearing them down?_

_Isn't someone missing me? _

Sawyer looked at the sword across her room and wondered when would be the perfect time to use it. She breathed in and wailed, "Why, Prowl? Why would you leave me? Why must I be alone?"

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out, _

Sawyer cut her neck, gasping as she tasted blood and energon in her mouth. She spat it out and cried. _Sure, I'm stupid. But, if I do this it means I don't want to live anymore. Why won't these stupid wounds just kill me already?_

_"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?" _

_Why won't he call me? At least once. I would know he's OK. I guess I am stupid. _Sawyer couldn't feel the pain anymore. All she could do was cry and hope the wounds would kill her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? _

_Even if you found me bleeding and dying, you wouldn't care. You would sit there and enjoy it. A con's daughter like me deserves it. _Sawyer cried as she drained the energon out of her mouth, coughing it up. It suffocated her.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care. _

She would hardly practice sparring anymore. Prowl leaving her left her cold. She would try recharging all day to dream of Prowl, remembering the times he would kiss her and do everything with her. Teaching her how to skate on frozen liquid, spar with her. But, she would awake without him.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something... _

She dropped her knife and dragged herself to her sword, pain overwhelming her spark. She opened up her spark chamber and aimed the sword directly at her spark. _Goodbye Mother, Sapphire and Prowl. Please forgive me._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
__You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me, _

Suddenly the door opened and Sapphire grabbed the sword. She flung it across the room and cradled her sister. "What the pit is wrong with you? Why are you trying to kill yourself? Sawyer, I need you. I love you. You're my sister! I need to take you to a medical center! Quick!" Sapphire yelled, picking her sister up and running out of the dojo. Sawyer's optics fluttered shut, her vocalizer releasing a small moan before passing out.

_I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? _

**Well? Yes I made Sawyer emo in this chapter. Sorry! Any song suggestions or ideas you want to see in this? Peace out!**


	5. I'm with you

**These chapters are not connected! Just to tell you. Right now I'm just depressed so that's kinda why Sawyer is suffering, just to tell you. I love Avril! Ahem, on with the sad story! Words like**_this means dreams._

_Man, why do things never seemed to get better for me? My father just kicked me out of my home and beat me up like some homeless bot! And it hurts really bad._ A blue, gold, black, and aqua femme thought to herself. Energon and blood leaking from the scars, bruises and blaster holes in her body. She leaned against the walls of different building, making her way to the dojo. _Prowl will help me. Hopefully Yoketron will let me live there. He knows the situation._

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now _

Clutching her bleeding side, she fell to the ground in pain, groaning weakly._ You're almost there. I think. Just keep going! You're not going to die here! _Sawyer dragged herself, placing one servo infront of the other, crying softly as she did. It hurt her so much just to do so.

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound _

She stopped and leaned against a wall, purging her tank violently. She gasped and held her side continuing to drag herself memories coming back to life.

"_No! Please, Father, don't!" Sawyer screamed, huddled against a wall while Amourhide, a black and blue mech held his blaster in his hand. "You keep sneaking out to be with your wannabee ninja boyfriend and that old rust-heap, when I told you not!" He growled. A rush of anger hit Sawyer. With all her might, she screamed, "Yoketron is not a rust-heap! And so what if Prowl is? That's none of your concern! I'm old enough to make my own-!" Sawyer's statement was cut off by Amourhide's hand around her throat. He rammed her against the wall, punching her stomach and chest, taking his sword and cutting up her arms and legs. Sawyer cried out in pain, weakly kicking at her father's feet, but with no such luck. He dropped her to the floor and started to fist her in the face. Energon spewed from her mouth, coughing it up. He pulled out the blaster and shot her a few times. Tears spilled down her face plates. He stopped until she could hardly sit up. She looked almost to the point of dying. He grabbed her neck again and dragged her to the door. He opened it and flung her outside, slamming the door behind him. Sawyer cried and weakly tried to stand up._

Sawyer bawled into the ground. The memories carving new wounds into her like a knife._ Prowl, why weren't you there? Please Primus, just let me see him one more time if I am going to die. _Sawyer prayed silently.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home _

_Prowl wherever you are, please find me and take me home._ Sawyer cried as the cold wind hit her body. She shivered, her wounds hurting even more from the cold wind. It was so cold. So deathly cold to Sawyer. Optics full of pain and face plates full of cuts, bruises and sadness.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life _

Her systems started to shut down, forever. _No. No, no! NO! This can't happen!_ Sawyer's optics fought to stay open, only for blackness to start to overwhelm them. _Please Primus, take care of Prowl for me._

_Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are _

"Sawyer! Wake up! Don't offline on me! YOKETRON! HELP!" She heard Prowl's voice yell in a panic. She felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She painfully opened one optic and saw Prowl, golden optics full of worry. "Prowl.." Sawyer whispered weakly, reaching her arm out to touch him. Prowl kissed her cheek and gently stroked her wired hair. "Shh..it's OK. I'm here. We're gonna help you." Prowl whispered as Sawyer's optic fluttered shut.

_But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you _

Sawyer opened her eyes and found herself, lying on the couch of the dojo, covered in a warm blanket. Her wounds were wrapped in gauze, but still hurt. At least she was a little warmer. She saw Prowl sitting infront of her, his back facing her. She was safe.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face _

"Prowl." Her voice was hoarse, but Prowl turned around and ran to her side. "You're OK! Oh God, I thought I lost you!" Prowl exclaimed, hugging Sawyer gently. Sawyer snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth coming from his body. He sat next to her, not letting go of her. "Prowl." Sawyer's voice started to crack. "Can I please stay here? You know, forever?" She started to cry. "Amourhide kicked me out, left me to die, because I'm with you." Prowl rubbed her back and lie down, Sawyer holding onto him, crying into his side.

_Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right _

"Hey, you can stay here. Yoketron and I already agreed to it. Besides, it will make you happier. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again." Prowl kissed her cheek. Sawyer stopped crying and cuddled next to him, trying to get warmer. "Yoketron, told me to give you this." Prowl handed her a energon cube. He helped her rip off the top, cupped his hand under her chin, tilt her head back, and poured the liquid into her mouth. It warmed her up.

_And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone _

"Thanks Prowl." Sawyer whispered, resting her head on his chest, listening to his spark beating inside its chamber.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home _

Yoketron walked out of the hallway, cold wind following him. Sawyer shivered and covered her body all the way to her neck with the blanket. It was so cold. A little too cold for her.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are _

"I see you have awakened." Yoketron said, rubbing her hand. "I was just telling her she's staying with us." Prowl said, pulling her closer to him. Yoketron nodded and started to leave, "I pray that you will get better."

_But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you _

Yoketron left and Sawyer huddled closer to Prowl, not wanting him to leave. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you until you get better. Only if you need anything. OK?" Prowl said, whispering into her audios. Sawyer nodded. She loved this bot so much.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah-he-ya, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _

"But, why would your father kick you out? Why can't you stay with your sister ot your mother?" Prowl asked, twriling Sawyer's hair with his fingers. Sawyer sighed. She was never one to like to tell others about life at home, but she trusted Prowl. "My father made sure I couldn't stay with Mother because he hated her and my sister. I can only visit them. I had to life with him. For five solar cycles." Sawyer said, blinking her optics to keep tears from sliding down her cheeks. "Oh, Sawyer. I'm so sorry." Prowl whispered, kissing her neck softly. She moaned a little and hugged him.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
_

Her eyes fluttered shut and she started to dream.

_Sawyer was still beaten up. Energon and blood leaking from her body. She cried out in pain. She looked up and saw Prowl, hand reaching out to help her. She grabbed it and found herself in his arms._

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you _

_Once he touched her, her wounds were gone. She was clean and free of wounds. He held her close, taking her to see different things. Cybernetic flowers. The star shooting over their heads. He turned her around, kissing her lips softley._

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you _

_She was safe in his arms. Safe with him._

_I'm with you... _

**Well? Wasn't it cute? I thought so! Hope you like it!**


	6. Without You

**OK change of song fics now it's for anybot in alley of darkness and new stories after it! I don't own the song! BlitztoyourBlaze owns Starshard. Hasbro owns Red Alert. I own Katniss and Swift!**

"She's not responding." "SLAG! We're losing her!" "Stay with us, Red." Were the sounds coming from the medi-lab from Ratchet, Swift and Katniss. Swift was a red and blue femme with a yellow ponytail, while Katniss was a tan and green femme with brown wires tied into a braid. All of them surrounded a medical birth with a red, white and gray femme lying on it.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game _

Starshard looked through the small glass window, tears running down his face. Red Alert was missing her arm, her body bleeding, and there was a huge hole on her chest. Her optics were closed, she was getting closer to becoming offline. "RED! RED ALERT! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!" Star screamed, pounding his fists against the window, almost breaking it.

_Without you, without you _

Swift ran out and pricked Star's arm with a needle full of a weird green liquid. Star started to feel dizzy as he fell to the ground, whispering Red's name before going into recharge.

_I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same _

Starshard found himself lying on a berth in the medi-lab. Ratchet walked inside the room and grunted, "Ya almost broke the slaggin window! Almost gave poor Katniss a spark attack!" Star didn't care. He ran past Ratchet and ran into the room that Red Alert was lying in.

_Without you, without you _

He opened the door and found her. She was bandaged up and sleeping peacefully. Her lost arm was now where it was and the hole in her chest was healed. Star shut the door and sat beside her. He held her hand and kissed her cheek softly.

_I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by _

If only he hadn't got her angry and made her fight Starscream on her own. She wouldn't have gotten injured. "I'm so sorry, Red. I'm such an aft-head. Just please wake up." He whispered, touching her forehelm with his. Memories started to appear from earlier that day.

_Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight _

"_I'm Sick and tired of you worrying about me! Just leave me alone!" Star yelled at Red Alert. She screamed back, "Well, I am going to worry about you, you're my love!" "I don't care go fight a Decepitcon, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Star snarled. Red Alert stared at him, tears welling up in her optics. "So what?" Star remarked. Red Alert broke down sobbing as she ran out of the base. Star just smirked._

_All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you _

"Stupid me, stupid me!" Star yelled. Tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry, Red! Just please wake up! I love you so much! Please forgive me!" He cried, holding her body closer to his. He cried into her neck, warm tears falling from it.

_Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you _

"Please...forgive me." Star begged. He closed his optics and sighed. Only to open them when he heard a small moan. His optics shot open as Red Alert's optics fluttered open. "Star? Why are you crying ? Are you ok?" She asked weakly. She placed a hand on his cheek, worry reflecting in her optics.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you _

Starshard held Red Alert closer, in fear of losing her. Red snuggld her face into his shoulder, comforting him as he sobbed out his apology over and over agaiin. "I'm so sorry! If you died, I would never forgive myself!" Star cried only for Red to silence him by clamping shut his lips with hers.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you _

She broke the kiss and hugged him tighter. "Shh..it's ok...I'm fine." She massaged his shoulder as he rested his head against her chest. She kissed his helm softly, as he listened to the pulsing of her spark.

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you _

"I forgive you, Star. I should have never ran off." Red Alert said. "No, I shouldn't have gotton you mad. I love you." Star whispered, meeting Red Alert in a kiss. When their lips parted, Red whispered, "I love you too."

_I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you _

Starshard just smiled and helped her lie back down. Red smiled, but held his servo.

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you  
_

"I have to go. I'll see you later, love you." Star kissed Red Alert and walke dout of the room. Red smiled and mumbled, "I love ya too."

**Dies* Finally! Finshed! Headdesk* I'm ok and any pairing or songs you want to see?**


	7. Why you wanna?

**OK, for your information, Blurr (in the past) was Sawyer's boyfriend. Now he's her ex. OK? I don't care if he doesn't seem like her type! He was! Now on with the story!**

It had only been a few mega cycles since Sawyer broke up with Blurr. She headed towards her favorite place, Maccadam's Old oil house. _Not my fault that Amourhide had to stomp right in while we were interfacing!_ Sawyer growled at the thought. She couldn't go back with him. He probably thought she hated him.

_Out of all of the places in this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down  
_

_Sawyer was loving the way Blurr kissed her as he brought her closer to him, lying down on top of him. Happiest femme in the world. He stroked her red hair and rubbed her back. They broke the kiss and Sawyer bit his neck, feeling the energy from the soon to be overload as she did. "Hey,youknowiloveyaright? Nomatterwhat?" Blurr whispered against her audios. Sawyer purred and curled up against his chest. "Hmm, no matter what. I love you too, my little Zippy." Blurr shook his helm and protested, "MynameisBlurr,notZippy!" Sawyer let out a small laugh and rested her helm against his chest. Until the stomping of feet, awoke them from their romantic moment. "Sawyer! You little glitch!" Sawyer's optics shot open and covered herself and Blurr with the blanket. Amourhide's red optics blazed in fury as he grabbed Blurr's neck and started beating him senselessly. Sawyer screamed as Blurr cried out, until he was wounded and bleeding did Amourhide stopped. "I don't care what your mom said, get this junk heap out of my house." "Please, father." Sawyer pleaded. "NOW!" He barked and walked out of the room._

_I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red  
Since we been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head _

Sawyer brushed away a few tears that leaked out of her optics. She couldn't face him, not after what happened. She was with Prowl now too, a strong but gentle black and gold mech. Why was she always put into these situations? Memories of the past caught up with her. Memories of her meeting him, talking to him. Remembering the way he could never talk like a normal bot, he could only talk very fast. The times he showed off how fast he was to her and the time he first kissed her and asked her to be with him. Was the happiest moment in her life. And it had to be ruined.

_So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what _

She had seen him around, giving her small smiles and waving at her, even Prowl talked to him like they were best friends. Why did she have a problem with it? Sawyer clenched her fists and squeezed her optics shut. Life was unfair. Period. But, why did Blurr always tried to hug her like they were together?

_You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming undone _

_Blurr ran over to Sawyer and gave her a small kiss. "HeySawyer,owareyoudoing? Wannaseesomething? Comeon,ineedtoshowyou!" Blurr said, grabbing Sawyer's servo. Sawyer smiled as Blurr helped her onto his back. He took off at the speed of light as Sawyer held on tight, laughing as the wind hit her face. He finally stopped at a forest like place, full of glowing cybernetic flowers. He helped Sawyer sit down on the ground and sat beside her, kissing her helm. "Beautiful. Thanks, sweetie." Sawyer whispered, kissing Blurr's cheek. He smiled and said, "Nothingasbeautifulasyou!" Sawyer smiled and turned her head towards him, leaning in close. Blurr touched the side of her face and kissed her passionately. Their glossas rubbing against each other as he kissed her._

_Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you _

Sawyer shook the memory off and more tears fell from her optics. More memories popped up in her processor. _"Blurr! Stop! That..TICKLES!" Sawyer laughed as Blurr's fingers tickled her sides. She flung her head back, more laughs coming out of her mouth. Blurr laughed as he fell to the ground. "Now, revenge is better than karma, right Zippy?" Sawyer smirked. Blurr was about to protest before Sawyer started tickling his sides. "WAIT,WAIT! THAT TICKLES!" Blurr laughed loudly and Sawyer giggled. If only their relationship lasted long._

_I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes  
I wish you said something mean make me glad that you said goodbye _

"Oh, Blurr, would you leave me alone? I'm tired of this. Just say something rude that I'll be glad you left! Please!" Sawyer cried, tears now flowing freely from her optics. She tried brushing them away, but they kept coming.

_Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you  
Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do  
_

She loved Prowl but she missed Blurr and hated how their relationship ended. "I'm so sorry, Blurr." She whispered into the air, tears falling onto the ground. "I always loved you, but I think it's finally time to finish it formally."

_So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what _

Sawyer looked at the note in her hand. "Dear Blurr, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I just didn't know if you hated me after what happened. Please just think about it. You'll always be my first friend, Zippy. Love, Sawyer" She read it out loud. Sawyer smiled. At least he would know what happened.

_You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming undone  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you  
Keep wanting you _

"Maybe I'll see him and Maccadam's." Sawyer whispered, throwing her hair behind her shouler. She foled the note and held it to her chest. She let out a long sigh. It was going to feel better once she did this. The sooner the better.

_Why  
Why  
Why  
Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?  
Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough  
No, that ain't enough  
_

She wanted to call Prowl, to comfort her, but he was out with friends. She didn't want to bother him. _Slag._ Sawyer sighed again and shook her helm.

This was going to be more diffiecult than she thought.

_Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming undone _

Sawyer walked into Maccadam's and took her usual seat by the window. Where she and Blurr had their first date. She unfolded the note and laid it out infront of her as a waiter gave her a small cube full of energon. She took a sip and looked out the window.

_Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

"Well,thanksProwl! HeySawyer!" Blurr ran over to where Sawyer was sitting And sat across from her, Prowl sat next to her. Blurr looked at the note and read it silentliy to himself. Sawyer broke down crying. He would never understand. Suddenly, she felt Blurr's hand holding hers. She looked up at him, concern reflecting his optics. "Iforgiveyou. It'sok. Prowltoldme. ButmynameisnotZippy!" Sawyer managed a small laugh and said, "Thanks. And thanks Prowl." Prowl kissed her helm and smiled.

_Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you _

Sawyer looked at Blurr and said, "So what's be going on with you?" Blurr just smiled and starting talking about his elite guard training. Sawyer nodded and listened as she drank her energon.

_Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down _

**Aww, so sad and sweet! I like it, any pairing yo want to see?**_  
_


	8. Bad Apple

**OK, for your information, I love this song and no one dies really, it's just a dream. **

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony _

"STAR! STARSHARD! WHERE ARE YOU, BRO?" Moonshard screamed into the never ending darkness and she ran. She couldn't find her brother anywhere, she knew she shouldn't have told him she hated him. Suddenly, she ran into a white area and behind her was the black area. "What the frag?" Moonshard yelled. "Welcome. We have been waiting for your arrival." A black Moonshard said to her. Wait, what the slag? She looked at herself and saw, her body was all black.

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony _

"You're stuck in a everlasting circle of hate and agony. FOREVER!" The black Moonshard smirked. Moonshard walked back, running into a black Starshard. "WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON HERE?" Moonshard ran, Only for a black Sawyer half Silver to grab her by the arms and made a twisted grin. "AHHH! LET GO OF ME YOU TWISTED FREAK!" Moonshard screeched, kicking Sawyer and running into the black side, now turning white. _What the slag is this place?_

_To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real _

The others followed her, along with a twisted Kraft, Sapphire, Prowl, Red Alert and Hotshot. She ran even faster, feeling hate and agony overwhelming her systems. Suddenly, a non twisted Starshard, Kraft, Sawyer/Silver, Sapphire, Prowl, Red Alert and Hotshot ran up beside her, away from the twisted ones. Starshard grabbed his little sister and ran even faster. "Bro! What's going one?" Moonshard yipped in fear.

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night _

"Sis, I have no clue! We just need to keep running, OK?" Starshard yelled. Suddenly, a loud shriek pierced the air. Moonshard turned her head and saw on the ground, an offline Kraft with a sword sticking out of her torso. She was now a dark gray instead of white. White energon leaked from her body and the twisted Kraft stood on her stomach, a psychotic smile appeared on her lips. "NO!" Moonshard cried, digging her face into her brother's shoulder. Starshard rubbed her back. Poor little femme. Only 7 more of her friends left!

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black _

"Bro, I'm scared! I wanna go home!" Moonshard screamed. Starshard sighed as Sawyer/Silver ran ahead, her knives in her hands. "I know little sis, but I, we don't know where that is!" Moonshard heard another scream and sweat and tears strolled off her face. Red Alert was in the grip of the twisted Red Alert. Red Alert screamed as a gun fired. White liquid splattered against the floor as the twisted Red Alert dropped Red Alert's body.

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? _

Starshard screamed, but ran even faster, catching up with the others. Tears were in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Moonshard bawled. What the frag was going on? What was this place? Alice in Wonderland, or Alice in Horrorland? Now, there were 6 of them left. Low chance of surviving.

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white _

The white area came up again and the other ran into it, their colors turning black. Sadly, Sapphire was less fortunate. The twisted Sawyer/Silver and Sapphire grabbed her with Sapphire's tails and the twisted Sawyer/Silver slashed her knives across Sapphire spark chamber. Sapphire's optics widen then offline as she died. Sawyer/Silver smirked and kicked the body. Only 5 more left.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity _

Sawyer/Silver turned around and cried. She wanted to go back and tear the twisted ones limb from limb, but Prowl held her back. "We have to keep going!" He yelled to her. Sawyer/Silver nodded and ran with him. The twisted Prowl lunged towards Sawyer/Silver, his claws digging into her spark chamber until he reached her spark. Sawyer/Silver screamed as her spark was ripped from its chamber, killing her in the process. Moonshard growled. She was getting angrier and more hateful and the twisted ones were more powerful.

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel _

Only 4 more of them left until they were all dead. Moonshard whimpered. Why was this happening? Was this really her fault? Prowl whipped his helm around to find his sparkmate, dead. He soon joined her. The twisted one of him, pulled out his shrunken and threw it, right through his spark. 3 more left.

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know _

Hotshot ran up to Starshard and grabbed his arm, "Look, to survive, we all have to fight against them. Not run away." Starshard nodded and rested Moonshard on her feet. Moonshard pulled out her blaster while Starshard pulled out his. Hotshot activated his flame throwers. All of the twisted ones circled them,weapons drawled. Hotshot and Starshard stood in front of Moonshard. Twisted Hotshot tackled Hotshot and blew fire in his face. Hotshot screamed in agony as he met his fiery death.

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left _

It was only Moonshard and Starshard left. Twisted Starshard fired a killing blow to Moonshard, only for Starshard to take the hit. Moonshard rushed to her dying brother's side. "Bro! Y-you can't die on me! Please! I need you!" Moonshard wailed. Starshard made a small pained smile. "I-it's ok. P-please don't cry." Starshard touched her face, and placed his hand on her chest, giving the last bit of his life to her. It was only her left.

_f I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white? _

"Time to die." Twisted Moonshard laughed. The shot was fired and Moonshard's vision turned to black.

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can _

"NO, NO NO!" Moonshard shrieked, pushing the servos trying to comfort her away. "Sis, wake up! It's ok, you're safe." Starshard cooed, rocking his baby sister back and forth. Moonshard looked around her room, everything was silent. She bawled into her brother's chest and whispered, "Please, don't leave me. I'm so sorry for saying I hate you, Bro." Starshard held her closer, stroking her cat ears. "OK, I promise." He laid down, holding his baby sister in his arms.

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black _

**OK? Not much for horror but I love this song. So any song suggestions or any pairings?**


	9. Americano

**OK I don't own the song or the characters. Hasbro owns Rodimus and xkatiexprimex owns Kraft. Lady Gaga owns the song. I own the story. On with ze story!**

Kraft hummed and moved closer to Rodimus Prime He was sitting next to the femme, holding her small hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back. What a beautiful femme. Rodimus turned the music up and little louder and stood up, "Dance with me, Kraft." Kraft giggled, "OK, Roddy." She stood in front of him, her back facing his chest. He placed his servos on her hips, near her thighs. She placed her hands on his and they both crouched down. Ready to dance.

_I met a girl in east LA  
In floral shorts - as sweet as May  
She sang in eights in two Barrio chords  
We fell in love, but not in court  
_

He grabbed her servo and spun her out of his grip, but pulled her back quickly, into an embrace, her leg wrapped around his waist. She leaned back and giggled slightly at Rodimus' face. He was blushing. He pulled her closer, his chest touching hers. He placed his lips on her neck and kissed it softly. Kraft gasped a little, but winked at him.

_La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
_

He released her and Kraft started grinding into him. He grasped her hips and kissed her cheek. She stopped and held him closer to her. She was already waiting for him to start dancing, not just her alone.

_I don't_

_I don't_

Rodimus smirked and gently pushed her off. Kraft did a high kick and Rodimus bend backwards.

_Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano_

Kraft placed her servos on his bended knees and jumped off the floor. He stood back up and rested his hand on her back, purring gently as he rubbed his face against her cheeks. His lips moved down to her neck and gently nipped, licked and sucked at the cables. She let out a relaxed moan and pulled away.

_Mis canciones son de la revolución _

_Mi corazón me duele por mi generación _

He turned her around and made circles up and down her legs. Kraft flung her head back and laughed. Rodimus can be quite the charmer. Rodimus chuckled and Kraft moved away, swaying her hips and waving her pointer finger at him.

_If you love me, we can marry, on the west coast,  
On a Wednesday, en un verano, en agosto_

Rodimus followed after her and Kraft just smiled. He can be soo desperate sometimes. But, she loved that about him. How he kept her safe and watched over her. She jumped up in the air and Rodimus caught her. He wrapped his one servo under her thigh and the other under her arm. Kraft lift her leg and reached out her arm. He carried her like that and she jumped off him.

_I don't speak your, I don't speak your language oh no (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesus Christo (La-la-la-la-la-la)_

He held her hand and kissed it, gently. Kraft giggled as he bend on one knees and she sat on it, stroking his helm with her delicate blue and white fingers. He laughed as he felt her finger, tickling his faceplates. She smiled and got up, twirling around.

_Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano _

He grabbed her hand and she spun around holding onto his hand. She fell into his arms and he caught her. She grasped his face and kissed the base of his neck.

_I will fight for, I have fought for how I love you (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
I have cried for, I will die for how I care (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
In the mountains, las campanas están sonando _

_Todos los chicos (chicas), y los chicos (chicas) están besando _

Rodimus stroked her blue metal pigtails and Kraft smiled. "Oh, I love you." Rodimus mouthed. Kraft captured Rodimus' lips in a fierce kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rodimus smiled into the kiss and held her back. Their lips parted and Kraft panted. She never had a bot that loved her this much.

_I don't speak your, I don't speak your language oh no (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesus Christo (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
I don't speak your, I don't speak your Americano (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesus Christo (La-la-la-la-la-la)_

Rodimus swung her around and picked her up. Kraft flung her hands up in the air and kicked her feet. It was seer luck that no one saw them dancing in her room. Or did they? Rodimus put her down and pressed her closer to him. Kraft bend her knee and placed her foot behind one of Rodimus' knees. She leaned back and wrapped one hand round the back of his neck.

_Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano  
Ahhhhh America Americano _

They stopped dancing and gazed into each others optics. She placed both feet on the ground and danced in circles with him, swaying her hips as she did. Rodimus was having the time of his life being with her. His love.

_Don't you try and catch me,  
Don't you try and catch me,  
No! No! No! No!  
I'm living on the edge of,  
Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law _

The music was coming to a end and as it did, Rodimus swung around and Kraft fell into his arms, one leg touching the ground and one kicked out. The music stopped and they kissed each other, passionately.

_Don't you try and catch me,  
Don't you try and get me,  
No! No! No! No!  
Don't you try to catch me,  
I'm living on the edge of the law, law, law, law. _

"Fabuloso! Beautiful! Bravo!" Were the cheers coming over the intercom. Kraft and Rodimus pulled away and stared at each other. What the frag? "Nice Krafty but next time, put on a real show." The voice of Sawyer came on. "SAWYER!" Kraft yelled, cheeks burning like an inferno. She and Rodimus stormed down the hall and Sawyer ran away from a very upset couple.

**That was amazing! I love you Lady Gaga. Some dance moves were off of Melanie and Marko from So you think you can dance. Watch it!**


	10. A thousand years

**OK I am officially a fan of Blitztoyourblaze's pairing of Starshard and Red Alert. And I think this song kinda fits them, but lets see how it goes.**

Starshard held the Red Alert in his arms. They were both alone, but Red Alert was in labor. She was having a sparkling, and she was in pain. Before he even found out they were stuck in battle, when a spear stabbed her in the stomach. It was a good thing her child's spark was in her spark chamber. Now the femme was crying out in pain and desperately holding onto Starshard's hand. Starshard sighed. If only he hadn't let her go with him. He looked at her and started to sing softly to calm her down.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

Red Alert opened one optic, gasping madly, body shaking violently. "S-Star? Please, keep going..o-on." She whispered. Starshard gently stroked her head as she let out another scream of pain. "Shh..it's ok. It will be ok." Starshard cooed. He placed a small kiss on her hand and rubbed it.

_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more _

"Oh frag, this hurts..AHHHHHHH!" Red Alert shrieked, practically crushing poor Starshard's hand. "Owowowow! Red, it's going to be ok. I promise." Starshard whispered, holding a protoform in his hand. "O-ok. Ahh..this hurts." She gasped. Starshard kissed her forehelm and continued singing.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this _

One breath closer to the sparkling's arrival, one spark beat closer.

_One step closer _

"Red, come on. You're almost there! I-I can't lose you! I love you! Come on!" Starshard urged. Red Alert coughed violently, sweat dripping from her frame. "S-Star! I'm scared. P-Please don't leave." "I won't." Starshard whispered as Red Alert screamed in pain yet again.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more _

"Star? It's coming. I can feel it moving...AHHHHH!" Red Alert screeched, letting go of Starshard's servo and digging her servos into the ground. Starshard grabbed the protoform and placed it near her spark chamber. She retracted her plating and her eyes glowed a light blue.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

He continued to sing to her, trying desperately to calm her shrieks of pain. The tiny spark detached from hers and Starshard slid a hand under it and gently placed it in the protoform's chamber. Red Alert closed her spark chamber and gasped for air. The protoform glowed and then revealed a small what it appeared to be, red Starshard without cat ears or a tail, but had hips guards like his mother. Starshard sang the song to his sparkling and sparkmate. Starshard smiled at her and asked, "What do you think his name should be?" "R-Red Star. Look at the star on the top of his helm." Red Alert whispered, as Starshard handed her their sparkling.

_One step closer  
One step closer _

"He looks like y-you." Red Alert whispered as little Red Star grabbed one of her fingers. She smiled and held him closer to her spark. Starshard held them both and sang the ending to them.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

"HEY! I think they're over here!" They heard Moonshard's and Hotshot's voice from the far end of the cave. Red Alert and Starshard nuzzled each other's noses and Red Alert whispered, "Well looked like help showed up in the nick of time."

**Well, in my story they will be real sparkmates. I think they make a sweet couple! Any song suggestions and read JealousyGirl's and Blitztoyourblaze's stories! Any flames will be used to make smores to put in Ratchet's body to make him angry! Bye!**


End file.
